


Rain

by HeyYahtzee



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyYahtzee/pseuds/HeyYahtzee
Summary: Beau remembers all her favorite moments in the rain.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> We just don't know

She loves the rain.

 

Heavy, warm rain from the valley pouring down on her from the deep black clouds. Drenching the over sized shirt and britches that she wore to play in the vineyards. Her mother calling her from inside the house to come in. The rumble of water on dirt drowning her mother’s voice from her ears.

 

She loves the rain.

 

The sting of icy downpours on the mountain passes the night she’s sent to the academy making her numb to the sting of her exile. Sharp pinpricks on her bare arms. The carriage rattling under her as she shoves her upper body out of the window. Her skin going numb until she never hurts so badly again.

 

She loves the rain.

 

The storms that roll into the Menagerie Coast the week they show up to clear Jester’s name and confront her mother. The way the wind seems to whip the rain horizontally across streets and under awnings. The scent of salt that stays in her hair for weeks and reminds her of how Jester had found her in the garden behind the brothel and pressed herself into Beau’s back, arms around her waist, as the sky fell all around them.

 

She loves the rain.

 

The soft showers that follow into spring, so light you might miss them. The sun shining in its peripheral. Light bending into rainbows over green fields and winding roads. A kiss that cooled the fire in her heart.

 

She loves-

 

The roar of the torrents on the roof of the inn as Jester’s hands push away her robes and glide over her bare skin. Sweat dripping down the back of her neck as she drags her nails over Jester’s hip bones. The summer breeze through the open window dusting the floor with water. Dusk.

 

The rain-

 

Gentle words in the nighttime drizzle. Cloak hoods dripping onto their noses and cheeks. Stolen kisses in the darkness between lamps. Cold hands under skirts. Promises for now. For later. Forever.

 

She-

 

The booming thunder and fractured sky of fall amidst the downpour. Oranges and yellows and browns in the clearing where they make camp under a thick canopy. The stiffness in their shoulders as they plan their next move. Jester curling into her when they lay down to sleep. The lulling patter on the leaves of the trees that settles their nerves.

 

Loves the-

 

Crackling lightning that illuminates their enemies through sheets and sheets of rain. Soaking through her robes and plastering her hair to her head. Illuminating Jester and Nott fighting side by side. Fjord with his sword, no telling what’s him and whats the sky. Caleb, hands turning the rain to steam. And Molly, beside her, swords glittering like a sun through a black hole.

  


Rain-

 

Rain mixing with the blood at the corner of her mouth. Salt and Iron. Jester’s fingers stroking through her hair. The whispered prayer for the dead through heavy tears. The clouds of a battle well fought hanging low over the trees. Soothing cold on her burning skin. Memories of lives and lives and lives that she’s lived, each shorter than the last. Phases of the moon. Lips against her lips and summer dew in between.

 

She loves the rain.


End file.
